Pharaoh's sceptre
|gemwname = Pharaoh's sceptre (3), Pharaoh's sceptre |examine = Fully charged: This sceptre is fully charged. Charges used: This Sceptre has x'' remaining charges. '''Uncharged': This sceptre has no remaining charges. |weight = 2 }} Pharaoh's sceptre is a staff found during the Pyramid Plunder minigame in Sophanem. It requires 30 Attack and 30 Magic to wield. This can be used to teleport to the three pyramids found in the desert, and by default, it can have up to three charges. Players who complete the Desert Diary can have the sceptre hold more charges, up to eight with full completion. Teleporting by using this sceptre works up to level 30 in the Wilderness. When it's out of charges, talk to the guardian mummy inside the Pyramid Plunder pyramid, and give it either 6 gold artifacts, 12 stone artifacts or 24 pottery/ivory artifacts to recharge it. Pharaoh's sceptres are rarely received from the golden chests and sacrophagi during the Pyramid Plunder minigame. The chance of receiving a Pharaoh's sceptre (1/1,000) is the same for every room upon a successful theft (meaning no scarabs or mummies appear). After being found, the player will immediately be kicked from the pyramid by the guardian mummy. If the player has no free inventory spaces, the sceptre will appear under them outside the pyramid. Unlike most items, the sceptre disappears after 30 seconds if it is dropped to the ground after receiving it, so players should be careful to pick it up quickly. With the Player Owned Houses update, the sceptre is required to make an occult altar in one's own POH. This, in turn, caused the sceptre to be in high demand, giving it a significant price boost. 170px |aspeed = 6 |astab = +7 |aslash = -1 |acrush = +25 |amagic = +10 |arange = +0 |dstab = +2 |dslash = +3 |dcrush = +1 |dmagic = +10 |drange = +0 |str = +32 |rstr = 0 |mdmg = 0 |prayer = 0 }} Locations The sceptre can be used to teleport to the following pyramids: * Jalsavrah - the Pyramid Plunder minigame, inside Sophanem, where you can recharge with artefacts. * Jaleustrophos - the Agility Pyramid, north-east of Sophanem, next to Simon Templeton. * Jaldraocht - Azzanadra's pyramid in Desert Treasure, which is used for switching to Ancient Magicks. Recharging When the sceptre's charges are used, it may be recharged by using it on the Guardian mummy in the Pyramid Plunder minigame, with appropriate artefacts in the inventory (noted artefacts work). He will complain about the player owning it, but will go ahead and recharge it anyway. It is recommended that when a player has used all but one of the sceptre's charges, the last charge should be used to teleport to Pyramid Plunder for this reason. If players have multiple types of rewards in their inventory, e.g. stone seals and stone scarabs, and they select to recharge, the mummy will take the items with the lowest value first (of the selected category). Trivia *If the player talks to Simon Templeton while holding a sceptre, he will try to convince them that it is worthless and offers 100 gp for it, which the player refuses. *When someone else in the pyramid finds a sceptre, an annoyed guardian mummy appears in some rooms next to the golden chest noting that someone has stolen it. Category:Items needed for an emote clue